1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument capable of generating a melody tone and its ornament (or decorative tone) together.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the electronic musical instrument as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-12639 additionally generates a front percussive tone prior to a musical tone of a depressed key, wherein this front percussive tone, or forefall, concerns the depressed key. More specifically, an increment value .DELTA.KC indicative of the predetermined pitch difference (such as a semitone, 3rd degree, 5th degree etc.) is added to a key code KC indicative of the depressed key in the predetermined short period from the key-depression event. Thus, for this predetermined short period, this electronic musical instrument generates a musical tone having a tone pitch corresponding to the added key code KC+.DELTA.KC. Thereafter, the tone pitch of the generated musical tone is varied to that corresponding to the original key code KC.
However, in this electronic musical instrument, the above front percussive tone must be added to all musical tones of the keys to be depressed. For this reason, it is disadvantageous in that the generated musical tones must sound heavy and the music performed by the keyboard must be heard lengthy and irksome as a whole.
Another electronic musical instrument as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-39595 can perform the music heavy and with variety. More specifically, just after this electronic musical instrument generates a melody tone designated by a melody keyboard, it sequentially generates each of the musical tones with a short time difference such as 30 milli-seconds (ms) to 100 ms, wherein each of these musical tones has the same tone name of each of constituent tones of a chord designated by an accompaniment keyboard but its tone pitch is set above the certain tone pitch which is one octave below the melody tone.
However, the last of the musical tones which are sequentially generated in response to the key-depressions of the melody keyboard will not relate to the melody tone which is designated by the melody keyboard. In short, this last musical tone will not relate to the main melody line. Therefore, it is disadvantageous in that the main melody line must be inarticulate.